


Jeg tør med deg

by Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, ff-smut, ganske uskyldig sådan
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass
Summary: Påsken 2015. Vilde skal ligge over hos Eva.Eller: en bitteliten historie om å tørre.





	Jeg tør med deg

**Author's Note:**

> Takk for utfordringen.

De har satt på Love Actually. Det er palmelørdag, men ingen av dem er noe særlig glad i krim, så da bestemte de seg for å gå for julefilm i stedet. Jul eller påske, liksom. Same, same. 

 

Da de skulle se julefilm med jentene i desember, hadde Noora satt foten ned for Love Actually. «Den filmen der har seriøse problemer med egen-alder-delt-på-to-pluss-sju-regelen!» Men nå er ikke Noora her. Så. 

 

Det er bare Eva og Vilde. Noen ganger er det bare så innmari avslappende. Det er liksom bare å lene seg tilbake, og høre på at Vilde kjører i gang skravlingen. Og de kan sette på en film eller serie uten at de må dra i gang en diskusjon som kunne vært tatt rett ut fra en time i norsk eller samfunnsfag. 

 

Vilde kan ha litt mye rart for seg, men hun har ikke sånne rigide regler, sånn som Noora har. 

 

Det er lett å tro at det er Noora som er den sterke av dem. Hun som tør å si hva hun vil, og setter andre på plass. Men Eva tenker noen ganger at Noora ikke er så sterk, hun har bare god hjelp i at hun har alt så klart for seg. Du kan liksom ikke argumentere mot det Noora sier. Vilde derimot slenger ut alt hun tenker på og må stå i stormen av kommentarer etterpå. Man skjønner liksom at hun ofte mener de riktige tingene, akkurat som Noora, men hun har bare ikke rukket å pynte på det før hun sier det. Sånn som den gangen hun spurte Noora om hun var lesbisk, og hun sa med en gang at det ikke hadde gjort noe om hun var det. Alle skjønner at det er en helt feil ting å si, selvfølgelig synes alle det er helt greit å være lesbisk, men man skal liksom ikke si det sånn direkte, ikke sant? Man skal bare mene det, sånn at det er den mest naturlige ting i verden, noe man ikke trenger å si. 

 

Når de er alene, er det ingen som er mer modig enn Vilde. Da Eva klina med Sara eller Ingrid før, kunne hun aldri være helt sikker på at de ikke plutselig kom til å le av henne. Det er greit å kysse SÅNN liksom, men ikke SÅNN. Hva faen trodde du liksom?! Med Vilde er liksom alt lov. Ja, ikke sånn at man bare kan gjøre det man vil uten å spørre først, men det er lov å ha lyst, lov å spørre. Ingenting er rart sånn i seg selv, man må bare sjekke om begge vil det samme. Vilde tør å være sammen med Eva uten å gjemme seg bak en vag trussel om at hun vil bli ledd av eller rettet på hvis hun gjør noe feil. Og da tenker Eva at man har skjønt noe som er viktigere enn at man vet akkurat hvordan man skal si de riktige tingene.

 

Og kanskje er det urettferdig å tro at det ikke ville vært sånn med Noora også. Det ville det sikkert. 

 

Poenget er at Eva ikke hadde turt med Noora. Men hun tør med Vilde.

 

\---

 

Eva følger ikke så nøye med på filmen. Hun har jo sett den tusen ganger før, vet akkurat hva som skjer med blekkspruten i taxien. Hun tenker i stedet på at de sikkert skal kysse etterpå. Og så skal de legge seg i samme seng. De holdt hverandre i hendene under teppet før de helte resten av vinen i glassene, så de har jo på en måte begynt på det de kan gjøre når ikke hele gjengen er der.

 

Eva trekker knærne til seg så hun lager et lite telt for seg selv under teppet de deler. Inni teltet smyger hun den ene hånda opp under t-skjorta si. De har allerede skiftet til pysj, så hun har ikke bh på. Hun stryker en finger under det ene brystet, vet at hun kan putte en blyant der uten at den faller i gulvet når hun slipper den. Hun har prøvd. Det har sikkert Vilde også. Hun har stålkontroll på alle triksene man kan bruke for å teste om kroppen er bra nok, fast nok. Eva tenker noen ganger at fast og bra ikke alltid er det samme. For når hun tenker på hvordan brystene til Vilde kjennes mot hånden, så er den bare bra, den deilige kontrasten, den mellom den myke puten som er tung i hånda og den stive brystvorta som kiler henne mellom fingrene.

 

«Du, Eva? Skal vi bare skru av den filmen?»

 

Eva legger hånda raskt opp på knærne sine.

 

«Hvorfor det?»

 

«Nei, jeg tenkte bare … jeg har litt lyst til å legge meg, jeg?»

 

Vilde smiler helt sånn vanlig, og Eva lurer på om hun kanskje har misforstått noe. Skal de ikke …? Likevel? De har jo ikke snakket om det sånn rett ut, men Eva er ganske sikker på at de har vært enige om det på en eller annen måte. 

 

«Jo, selvfølgelig, vi kan legge oss. Vi vet jo hva som skjer, liksom. I filmen.»

 

«Ja, men da gjør vi det da?»

 

«Ja? Jeg skal bare … gå opp …» E plukker opp vinglassene og bollen de hadde smågodt i. « … med dette». 

 

«Okei.»

 

«Og så kommer jeg ned igjen.»

 

Vilde nikker.

 

\---

 

På vei opp trappen kjenner Eva at hun er mer nervøs enn hun trodde. Hjertet banker, og hun må bare tenke seg om litt før hun går ned igjen. 

 

Det har vært så lett å se dette for seg når hun har ligget alene. Hvor lyst hun har til å kysse Vilde. På leppene, med en tunge som er akkurat passe myk og bestemt. Over brystvortene, med åpne lepper som etterlater store våte spor. Det har hun gjort før, og det har vært deilig, og de har gjort det flere ganger, så hun er veldig sikker på at Vilde har syntes det samme. 

 

Men hun har også lyst til å legge et lår mellom bena hennes og kjenne etter om Vilde vil presse seg mot henne.

 

Hun er nesten mest nervøs fordi de på en måte er like, sånn i kroppen liksom. Og ikke sånn at hun lurer på om hun kommer til å like det selv, men mer om hun kommer til å vite hva hun driver med. Hvis hun får lov til å gjøre det hun har lyst til. Hun vet jo hvordan hennes eget system fungerer, men det kan jo være annerledes for Vilde? 

 

Eva har ligget med to gutter, Jonas og Halvor. Og hun har tenkt at de har vært så enkle. Kanskje er det mye hun ikke vet om gutter, og kanskje tar hun feil om det hun tror hun vet, men de har jo alt utstyret plassert på utsiden av kroppen, så det er ganske lett å se om man gjør noe riktig eller ikke. Hvordan kan hun vite om Vilde virkelig liker det hun gjør? At hun ikke faker det, sånn som Eva gjorde med Halvor?

 

«Eva?»

 

Vilde står plutselig øverst i kjellertrappa. 

 

«Kommer du ikke?» Hun ser ikke usikker ut, bare spørrende.

 

Eva svarer ikke, men blir bare stående med hendene ned langs siden.

 

Vilde kommer bort til henne, og legger hendene på hoftene hennes.

 

«Hei.»

 

Eva må le litt.

 

«Hei.»

 

«Det er bare meg. Vilde.»

 

«Hei, Vilde.»

 

Eva ser at Vilde biter seg på innsiden av kinnet, mens hun myser mot henne.

 

«Er du ikke sikker på om du vil?»

 

«Hva? Jojo! Jojojo. Jeg vil.»

 

Eva tråkker litt med føttene. Går litt nærmere. Hvorfor er det så vanskelig å kysse Vilde i dag? De har drukket vin, de har holdt hverandre i hendene, det er jo så tydelig at de tenker på det samme. Hvorfor er det annerledes nå? Eller, Eva vet jo, håper i alle fall, at de skal noe mer også, at det er annerledes, men hvorfor er det annerledes allerede med kyssingen?

 

Hun legger den ene fingeren under stroppen på singleten hennes. Drar litt i den. Det kjennes ganske ufarlig. Hun kjenner Vilde svarer med å legge hendene inn på den varme ryggen hennes. Det er fint. De snakker om det samme. 

 

Hun bøyer seg litt fram og puster mot munnen til Vilde. Hun gjør det akkurat så lenge at hun kjenner hun blir litt tørr, så hun slikker seg raskt på leppene. Hun skvetter når hun slikker borti Vilde også. Vilde smiler og slikker henne tilbake, uten at leppene deres møtes.

 

«Skal vi gå ned?»

 

\---

 

Nede i sengen er det ikke så vanskelig lenger. Under dyna er det lett å trykke brystene mot en arm, kroe ansiktet inn i en nakke, fnise og finne leppene til hverandre. Og tungene.

 

De kan jo dette her. Kroppene deres kan det. Det er bare helt naturlig å skyve singleten til Vilde oppover. 

 

«Skal vi ta av de her?»

 

«Jah.»

 

Eva legger seg forsiktig over Vilde, og kysser henne med stor og åpen munn til kroppene deres føyer seg naturlig etter hverandre igjen. Og Vilde presser seg mot henne, akkurat sånn som Eva lurte på om hun kom til å gjøre. Og når de ligger der med annethvert sitt bein bortover, kan Eva presse seg mot henne også. Og det er godt med presset fra et bredt og mykt lår. Eva kjenner at hele systemet hennes forbereder seg. Alt sammen varmes opp, og det er bare å trykke på en knapp, så vil oljen fordeles utover og alt kan sveives i gang med myke glidende bevegelser. 

 

Men akkurat nå er Eva mer opptatt av systemet til Vilde egentlig. For der hvor Eva selv trenger en tørr finger for å treffe ordentlig på powerknappen, så kan det jo være at Vildes powerknapp må smøres litt før du får trykket den ordentlig inn. 

 

Eva minner seg selv på at hun ikke står usikker på kjøkkengulvet lenger. Dessuten er hun 17 år, og altfor ung til ikke å kunne lære seg nye systemer. Hun legger en flat hånd nederst på magen til Vilde, og stikker fingertuppene innunder trusekanten. 

 

«Er det okei, Vilde?»

 

«Mmmm …»

 

«Skal vi ta av de her og?»

 

Det er litt godt å le sammen mens de drar trusene nedover beina med tærne.

 

Hun kan kanskje ta en liten sjekk, hun vet hvordan det kjennes ut når det er riktig. Hun lurer på om gutter vet det. Det er jo alltid fuktig hvis man stikker fingeren inn, men når man har ordentlig lyst, da er det ikke bare vått, men glatt. Samtidig vet hun at hvis hun søler oljen utover for tidlig, kan det bli vanskeligere å kontrollere det man gjør. Motoren får liksom litt dårligere trekkraft, og det er jo dumt når man vil opp i fart. Bedre å være ordentlig i gang før man fucker med trekkraften.

 

Så hun venter med den oljesjekken, og prøver å stole på lydene Vilde lager, og på fingrene hennes som roter både slapt og rastløst i håret hennes.

 

Hun smiler når hun ser Vilde løfte hodet for å kikke på henne når hun kysser seg nedover magen hennes. Vilde later ikke som. Da hadde hun strukket ut den dobbelthaken. Eva kjenner seg litt stolt som får se den.

 

«Kan jeg kysse deg her?»

 

Eva legger hele hånda helt øverst på låret hennes, helt inne mot lysken.

 

«Jeg dusja i dag tidlig.»

 

«Men får jeg lov?»

 

Vilde smiler.

 

«Jeg vil at du gjør det.»

 

Eva aker seg enda lenger ned, og presser munnen mot den tynne, tynne huden. Og hun får lyst til å dra tungen over den, over huden mellom låret og alt det som ligger som et hemmelig maskineri bak hårene der nede. Suge for å etterligne følelsen man får når hele blodomløpet sier til deg at du skal vite hva som skjer mellom bena dine, at nå er strømtilførselen på plass. 

 

Eva lager et forsiktig vakuum, litt usikker på om Vilde vil ha et merke der.

 

Vilde trykker rumpa ned i madrassen, og Eva kjenner igjen behovet for å klemme kroppen mot noe. Ned mot noe eller opp mot noe, for å dytte noe mot kroppen som kribler og vil ha motstand.

 

Men det er noe med vinkelen som kjennes feil. Når hun legger fingrene mot Vilde, får hun bare kontakt med fingertuppene. Hun flytter seg oppover igjen, og legger hånda si mellom dem. Da kan hun nærme seg ovenfra med en flat finger som legger seg over den fortsatt tørre huden hun kan flytte fram og tilbake, fram og tilbake, helt til det er Vilde som flytter seg og Eva kan holde fingeren helt rolig. 

 

Og nå er det Vilde som sitter ved kontrollbordet. Fingeren til Eva dras forbi den tørre huden, og plutselig glipper taket, og alt er glatt og mykt og det er vanskelig å treffe riktig med en finger som ikke får ordentlig feste. Når Eva legger en finger til ved siden av den første, er det som hun får kontakt med gjengene til Vilde igjen. Hele systemet slutter å kave rundt i frenetiske bevegelser, men samles om jevne støt mot hånden til Eva.

 

Eva gir slipp på munnen til Vilde så Vilde kan legge bakhodet bakover når hun spenner fra med hælene, og Eva kommer ikke over hvor mye Vilde tør å stole på henne når hun får lov å se henne sånn. Hvordan pusten kommer ut som små puff fra en dampmaskin som jobber med å omforme varmeenergi til mekanisk arbeid for å få opp takten på stemplene.

 

Og så, når Vilde har bøyd kroppen oppover i en spent bue, og holdt pusten til hun ramler tilbake på madrassen, jobber maskineriet videre på egenhånd, og klemmer om fingrene til Eva. Først raske sterke tak som vil holde fingrene hennes inne, og så sløve rykninger som Eva fortsatt kan kjenne når hele hånden hennes ligger på utsiden igjen.

 

Og herregud. Eva kan ikke skjønne hvor jævlig dum hun har vært, som trodde at noen skulle kunne fake det her, at det kunne gå an å være i tvil om man gjør noe riktig eller ikke.

 

Hun smiler inn mot skulderen til Vilde.

 

Vilde, den tøffeste av dem alle.


End file.
